The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show (Season 3)
Season 3 of The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show consists of twenty-four 6-to-22 minute episodes. The season premiered on Saturday, April 5th, 1997. Plot overview Like the previous two seasons, Season 3 of The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show only exists in the GMA universe. This is the third and final season of The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show which had its series finale special on Saturday, September 5th, 1997 about a week before it was replaced by 101 Dalmatians: The Series. This time, Jim Jinkins of Jumbo Pictures is the co-supervisor on Season 3 of The Riley and Jordan cartoon variety show which allows character designers (that worked on 101 Dalmatians: The Series) to re-design Riley Andersen, Jordan, Riley's Parents, Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear, Anger, Jordan's Joy, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella, Phineas and Ferb's parents, Candace and Jeremy, Jeremy's parents, Milo Murphy, Sara Murphy, Milo's Parents, Melissa Chase, Melissa's Parents, Zack Underwood, Zack's Parents, Lucky Piquel, Dylandra Piquel, Marylin Piquel and Miranda Wright in a familiar-looking-yet-somewhat-broad, zany and cartoon-like character design style similar to the human characters in 101 Dalmatians: The Series and the animation services were supervised by Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) PTY, Limited, Green Mouse Animation (London) Limited, Toon City Animation, Inc., Green Mouse Animation (France) S.A., Wang Film Production Co., Limited, Green Mouse Animation (Phoenix) Co., Limited, Plus One Animation Co., Limited, Sunwoo Animation, Inc. and Green Mouse Animation (Canada) Limited Voice Characterizations * Anndi McAfee as Riley Andersen * E.G. Daily as Jordan and Dewey Duck * Kathe Souice as Riley's Mom and Sadness * Jeff Bennett as Riley's Dad * Tress MacNellie as Joy (all episodes), Daisy Duck (all episodes) and Shenzi ("The Mouse Who Cried Hyena" only!!) * Tara Charendoff as Disgust * Jason Marsden as Fear and Max Goof * Jim Cummings as Anger (all episodes), Pete (all episodes), Bonkers D. Bobcat (all episodes) and Lucky Piquel (all episodes) and Ed ("The Mouse Who Cried Hyena" only!!) * Charlie Adler as Bartholomew * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Rob Paulsen as P.J. (all episodes) and Banzai ("The Mouse Who Cried Hyena" only!!) * April WInchell as Dylandra Piquel (all episodes) and Cruella DeVil ("The Mouse Who Cried Hyena" only!!) * Sherry Lynn as Marylin Piquel * Karla DeVito as Miranda Wright Animation Pre-Production Crew Storyboard Artists * Vicki Anderson * Gary Graham * Carin-Ann Greco * Gilbert Weems, Jr. * Jill Colbert Trousdale * David Block * Floyd Norman * Dan Povenmire * Jeff Marsh Storyboard Revisionists * Louis Tate * Adam Wright * Gilbert Weems, Jr. * Sean Bishop * Tom Britton * David Block * Floyd Norman * Dan Povenmire * Jeff Marsh Character Designers * Jim Jinkins (streamlined character designs on Riley/Jordan/Riley's Mom/Milo/Melissa/Sara/Phineas' Mom/Ferb's Dad/Jeremy's Parents/Isabella's Mom/Milo's Parents/Melissa's Parents/Zack's Parents/Miranda/Dylandra/Marylin/Cruella De Vil) * David Campbell (streamlined character designs on Ferb's Dad/Lucky/Riley's Dad/Phineas/Ferb/Isabella/Candace/Jeremy/Joy/Sadness/Disgust/Fear/Anger/Jordan's Joy) * Alex Mann (archival character designs on Max/Goofy/Pete/P.J./Bonkers/Huey/Dewey/Louie., uncredited) * J. Tom Owens, Jr. (archival character designs on Mickey/Minnie/Donald/Daisy/Pluto/Bartholomew, etc., uncredited) * Dan Povenmire (archival character designs on Phineas/Ferb/Candace/Jeremy/Isabella/Milo/Sara, etc., uncredited) * Jeff Marsh (archival character designs on Phineas/Ferb/Candace/Jeremy/Isabella/Milo/Sara, etc., uncredited) * Shawn Keller (streamlined character designs on Goofy/Max/Pete/P.J./Mickey/Minnie/Shenzi/Banzai/Ed, etc.) * David Block (streamlined character designs on Bonkers/Timon/Pumbaa/Bartholomew/Donald/Daisy, etc.) Dialogue Recorded at * Buzzy's Recording Studio * Interlock Recording Studios Dialogue Editors * Melissa Gentry-Ellis * Kris Daly * Eric Hurtsguaard * Jennifer Mertens Track Readers * Skip Craig * Christine Craig Color Model Cel Ink and Paint Artists * Marie Boughamer * Janet Cummings * Robin Police * Daryl Cartensen Cel Paint Laboratory Services * Cartoon Color Company, Inc. * Art Color Products * Chromacolor Computer Animation # Kelly Day # Mark A. Pompian # Michael Cedeno # Tina Price Animation Directors * Pete Docter * Joe Ranft * Jim Jinkins * David Campbell * Woody Yocum * Bob Zamboni * Mircea Mantta Traditional Animation Crew Walt Disney Animation (Australia) PTY, Limited Sydney Unit Animation Directors # Henry Neville # Chris Bradley Sydney Unit Assistant Directors # Janey Dunn # Mickie Cassidy # Di Rudder Sydney Unit Animators # Wal Micati # Andrew Collins # Jozsef Szekerez # Kathie O'Rourke # Zhiqiang Ding # Dick Dunn # Lianne Hughes # Ariel Ferrari # Warwrick Gilbert # Morris Lee # Ty Bosco # Kevin Peaty # Jean Tych # Giarden Cooke # Alexs Stadermann # Adam Murphy Sydney Unit Layout Supervisor * Alex Nicholas Sydney Unit Layout Artists # Yosh Barry # Bun Ung # Nick Pill # David Skinner # Stephane Portal # Yosh Barry # Scott Bennett # Steve Cooper # Kevin Wotton # John Hill Sydney Unit Background Artists * Beverly McNamara Sydney Unit Background Artists # Jerry Liew # Paul Pattie # Felice Ferrer # Barry Dean # Helen Steele Green Mouse Animation (U.K.) Limited U.K. Unit Animation Directors # Michael Igafo-Te'o II # Thomas O'Sullivan II # Janice Tendlar # Johnny Tendlar U.K. Unit Assistant Directors # Christie Igafo-Te'o # Clyde Mercer # Danielle O'Sullivan # Andrew "Andy" Tendlar U.K. Unit Animators # Lucille Cumberland # Russel Cumberland II # Oliver McAndersen # Adyson McAndersen III # Thaddeus Chamberlain IV # Alice Chamberlain # Ludwig McPeterson # Wendy McPeterson III # Jenny Williams II # Andrew Williams # Samantha McDougal # Samuel "Cap'n Slats" McDougal IV U.K. Unit Layout Artists # Daniel MacDougwell III # Jennifer MacDougwell # Preston McDuffy # Danielle McDuffy II U.K. Unit Background Artists # Olivia Cumberland III # Alex McAndersen II # Riley Chamberlain III # Danny McPeterson II # Sally Williams III # Russel McDougal II Green Mouse Animation (France) S.A. France Unit Animation Directors # Michael Igafo-Te'o II # Thomas O'Sullivan II # Lillian Wilson II # Janice Tendlar # Johnny Tendlar France Unit Assistant Directors # Christie Igafo-Te'o # Clyde Mercer # Danielle O'Sullivan # Andrew "Andy" Tendlar France Unit Animators # Jean-Bob Tendlar II # Georgette Tendlar # Jean-Claude Mercer III # Bridgette Mercer II # Eric Brizzi-O'Sullivan # Annette Brizzi-O'Sullivan II # Pierre Grisham III # Marie Grisham # Vincent Serrand-O'Sullivan # Sylvian Serrand-O'Sullivan II # Jennifer Monfrey-Tendlar III # Georges Monfrey-Tendlar France Unit Layout Artists # Paul Roux-Mercer II # Jennifer Roux-Mercer # Andrew Brizzi-O'Sullivan # Felicia Brizzi-O'Sullivan France Unit Background Artists # Anastasia Tendlar II # Dominique Mercer III # Jean-Claude Grisham III # Marie Brizzi-O'Sullivan II # Bridgette Serrand-O'Sullivan II # Jean-Bob Monfrey-Tendlar III Green Mouse Animation (Canada) Limited Vancouver Unit Animation Directors # Michael Igafo-Te'o II # Thomas O'Sullivan II # Janice Tendlar # Johnny Tendlar Vancouver Unit Assistant Directors # Christie Igafo-Te'o # Clyde Mercer # Danielle O'Sullivan # Andrew "Andy" Tendlar Vancouver Unit Animators # Clyde Jacques # Penny Jacques II # Paul Mercer-Smith III # Nadine Mercer-Smith # Albert Tendlar-Armstrong # Alice Tendlar-Armstrong III # Andrew Waller-O'Sullivan II # Doris Waller-O'Sullivan # Charlie Celestri-Grisham # Caitlyn Celestri-Grisham III # Andrew Kopp-Igafo-Te'o II # Doris Kopp-Igafo-Te'o Vancouver Unit Layout Artists # Randall Jacques # Mary-Ann Jacques # Russell Tendlar-Armstrong # Samantha Tendlar-Armstrong Vancouver Unit Background Artists # Hugo Jacques II # Rita Mercer-Smith # Randy Tendlar-Armstrong III # Felicia Waller-O'Sullivan # Buford Celestri-Grisham II # Jasmine Kopp-Igafo-Te'o III Belgimagic Studios S.A. Belgian Unit Animation Directors # Michael Igafo-Te'o II # Thomas O'Sullivan II # Matthew Grisham II # James 'Jim' Lobard # April Floraison Belgian Unit Animators # (To Be Added) Belgian Unit Layout Artists # (To Be Added) Belgian Unit Background Artists # (To Be Added) Misc. Animation Production Services # Toon City Animation, Inc. (Manila, Philippines) # Sunwoo Animation, Inc. (Korea) Electronic Ink and Paint and Digital Compositing Services # VirtualMagic Animation (Services for Belgian/Sydney/Vancouver/Toon City/U.K. Units) # MetroCel Animation Studios (Services for Belgian/Sydney/Vancouver/U.K. Units) # Cambridge Animation Systems (Services for London/France/U.K. Units) # Sunwoo Animation, Inc. (Services for Sunwoo Unit) Analog Xerography and Cel Paint and Animation Camera Services # Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) PTY, Limited (Services for Sydney Unit) # Green Mouse Animation (U.K.) Limited (Services for U.K. Unit) # Green Mouse Animation (New York) Co., Inc. (Services for Vancouver Unit) # Belgimagic Studios S.A. (Services for U.K./Belgian Units) Episodes Complete List of Season 3 Episodes of The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show. | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Disney related content Category:Fanfic Disney Content Category:Fanfic Content